


Sacred Trust

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [69]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime/TV Show Fusion, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Magic-Users, Sunnydale (BtVS), Telekinesis, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Yami goes to Willy’s Place and talks to Willy, the bartender..





	Sacred Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shifting Loyalties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134142) by [a2zmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom). 



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers; I hope you’re doing well with your stories. So, of course, here’s a new BtVS/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover that I cooked up one day. I decided to call it “Sacred Trust”, and it features Yami Yugi and Willy (also known as Willy the Snitch). I hope you guys like reading it as much as I did writing it.. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Sacred Trust**

Willy’s dark brown eyes widened at the sight of the new person that just stepped over the threshold and into his bar (which he now called “Willy’s Place” in order to give it some class). There was one thing he knew about the stranger — he hadn’t seen him around Sunnydale before. For one thing, the stranger was different from the other regulars in Willy’s Place... especially in the looks bracket.

Tri-colored hair resembling lightning bolts in red, yellow and black, especially with five large spikes colored black with red (with a hint of magenta) rims all along the edges. Set in that handsome face was a pair of ruby eyes, which were narrowed and had a determined and intense gaze in them.

Willy did his best to hide his shock (and possible fear) when those ruby eyes landed on him.

“Hello, Willy,” said the stranger. Willy blinked in surprise, initially unable to speak. How did this stranger — as dashing as he looked — actually know his name? 

Blinking himself back to reality, Willy then said, “Uh, hello, sir. But, if I may ask.. how did you know my name?”

The stranger smiled, walked over to where Willy was and sat down at the bar. “I have sharp ears, my friend — and I have heard of this place. You may call me Yami.”

The other regulars exchanged looks of surprise upon hearing the stranger’s name. 

“Yami?” said one.

“That means ‘dark’ or darkness’ in Japanese,” remarked another.

“Wow,” nodded a third.

For his part, Willy blinked a little bit while Yami himself looked into his dark brown eyes; never had Willy seen someone like this before — not even once. It was as though this stranger — no, Yami, he corrected himself — was looking into his soul. From what Willy had heard, even a demonic Hellmouth vampire seemed to know better than to mess with Yami. It was as though Yami had an aura of sorts surrounding him — an aura that told others not to mess with him if they knew what was good for them. And Willy had heard those stories plenty of times to know.

Clearing his throat, Willy then said, “And what can I get for you, Yami?”

A grin spread across Yami’s lips. “I do have a taste for Coca-Cola, of course.”

Willy hoped he looked as surprised as he felt. “Oh — no alcohol, I take it?”

“Nope,” Yami shook his head. “In case you were wondering, Willy, I happen to be a teetotaler.” At Willy’s now puzzled expression, Yami explained, “That means I don’t drink alcohol. No way have I ever touched a drop of alcohol — and I don’t intend to start any time soon, either.”

As Willy looked on, still puzzled, Yami then turned his gaze to the smooth wooden surface of the bar, and then waved his hand; instantly, a can of ice-cold Coca-Cola appeared, along with a glass half-full of ice. 

Willy blinked, his puzzlement turning to shock.

Yami smiled at Willy’s surprise. “That’s my Shadow Magic at work,” he explained. He said it in a tone that seemingly explained everything.

He then turned back to the can of Coca-Cola and telekinetically lifted the tab, opening it, while wearing a casual expression; it was as easily as though he had been practicing plenty of times before (and had gotten really good at it overtime).

After bringing the can over to the ice-filled glass, Yami telekinetically turned the can a little, and the Coca-Cola poured into the glass. When it was almost full, Yami then tipped it back upright, made it vanish with a quick finger snap and pointed his right index finger at the glass; instantly, a drinking straw appeared. 

Willy, who was watching the whole thing, couldn’t help letting a thoughtful look cross his face. “Wow, Yami,” he finally said. “I had no idea that you have the ability to do things like that.” Willy had long since heard about Yami through the grapevine — a charmer, and an enigma. 

Yami simply took a few sips of Coca-Cola through the straw and cleared his throat a little before answering. “Let’s just say that, like with everything else in life, things like my Shadow Magic and telekinesis get easier with lots of practice.” 

Pausing for a moment, he added, “Of course, time also helps with that, too.”

For once, Willy — the bartender who was known as Willy the Snitch to even the Scooby Gang (as the Slayer Buffy Summers and her friends called themselves) — was unable to think of a reply to Yami’s words. And why couldn’t he? After all, Yami sure was making a lot of sense at the moment.

When the glass was drained, Yami made it vanish. He then turned to Willy, and gave him a smile.

Later, when Willy had time to think it over, he realized that, just as his regular customers did, Yami’s name meant “darkness”, and yet ironically, there was good in him. This clearly meant that Yami would be the type to, if he was inclined, go out every night (and day, if need be) preying on the criminals. He would drain them of not just their blood, but their bank accounts as well.

Of that Willy was sure. When he told Yami as such the next time Yami came around, Yami simply smiled and said he agreed with Willy.

“You’re right; I **would** do something like that if I was a vampire hero.”

And Willy knew he couldn’t agree more..

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked reading this as much as I did writing it. After all, Saverio Guerra portrayed Willy in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and he did a fantastic job with his character too.
> 
> Anyway, nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
